The Apples
by lessthanthreeKurt
Summary: Kurt's in NYADA and is met with someone who will change his life in a better way. Please don't send this story HATE I am WARNING you beforehand this is a story with KADAM (Kurt and Adam) so if you don't ship it don't read it. Sorry for those who enjoy my klaine stories but I also like Kadam so don't kill me waaa.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Apples_**

**__Ok so people, followers um this story is really ****different because as some of you might have noticed it's Kurt and Adam so if you don't like it please don't read it and SEND HATE to this story. I try hard to please you all so I had to do this though I enjoy writing Klaine stories just as much! I did it for others who do ship this couple to enjoy it, so don't kill me. Also Glee doesn't belong to me so I'm sad about that but without further a do please ENJOY :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kurt walked towards the NYADA auditorium bag in his hand, glancing around to see if there was anyone in there. He quickly spotted a piano in the stage and went towards it; it had been a long time since he played but now he was ready to do it again. He quickly went over the notes to refresh his memories and smiled; taking a deep breathe he began to sing.

_Let me riddle you a ditty, it's just an itty bitty, little thing on my mind._  
_About a boy and a girl, trying to take on the world one kiss at a time._  
_Now the funny thing about, ain't a story without it, but the story is mine._  
_And I wish you could say, that it ended just fine._

_We all want to know, how it ends._

Kurt starts playing the piano fast and smooth trying to create a perfect rhythm for the song. Right now all he wants to do is enjoy himself by singing out and not caring that anyone will judge him. He feels so free just playing and singing rethinking all the things that have happened to him the past few days.

_Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know._  
_Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know._  
_Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?_

_Inhale, breathe steady, exhale, like you're ready, if you're ready or not._  
_Just a boy and a girl trying to take on the world, and we want to get caught._  
_In the middle of a very happy ending, let's see what we've got, let's give it a shot._  
_Let's give it a shot._

_We all want to know, how it ends._

His smile increases by the time and he feels as if these is his moment for himself, nothing can stop him now. He was accepted to NYADA, his collage dream, after all those people who always brought him down he had finally shown them. It came as a surprise when he was granted a second chance to audition, but he was grateful for it.

_Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know._  
_Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know._  
_Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?_

_We all have a story to tell._  
_Whether we whisper or yell._  
_We all have a story, of adolescence and all it's glory._  
_We all have a story to tell._

The break-up with Blaine was bad, and he knew that they needed time apart though he still considered Blaine one of his closest friends. He still couldn't see them getting things back together as it was before. His heart shattered when he heard those cruel words that Blaine had told him; but he had to heal his heart, he had to survive if not for anyone but himself.

_Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know._  
_Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know._  
_Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?_

_We all have a story to tell._  
_We all have a story to tell._  
_We all have a story to tell._  
_We all have a story to tell._

He ended the song and took a long, relaxing breathe; that's when he heard it, someone was clapping for him. He turns his head around and standing there is quite a handsome man in his twenties, with descent clothes, messy dark blonde hair, and a big toothy smile in his face. Kurt blushes at the thought that someone heard him singing so carefree, no one had heard him sing like that before except for Blaine and his mom.

"That was quite outstanding! Your voice is quite beautiful Kurt Hummel" said the man in a British accent approaching towards him. Kurt opens his mouth in shock the man knows his name; he's about to reply but is stopped.

"How do I know your name? haha I heard you singing in the Winter Showcase and I must say that you were quite breathtaking! My name is Adam by the way, and I just heard music playing here so I decided to figure it out who was playing so beautifully " says Adam extending his hand out. Kurt takes it, blushing at all the nice compliments that he has just received and smiles.

"Well thank you for the compliments and sorry if I disturbed you in anyway" Kurt says taking his hand back. Adam just shakes his head laughing and smiling at Kurt.

"No not at all I was actually in my way to my choir club it's called 'Adams and the Apples', it was totally worth stopping by though." says Adam leaning back. Kurt blushes again before standing up and gathering his bag "Well I need to go my friend Rachel is probably wondering where I am" he says.

Adam looks at him for a second before replying "Well actually we need new recruits for the club and I was wondering if you wanted to join, I promise you it's lots of fun and with your voice it would be even better!". Kurt stops what he's doing and looks at Adam not quite sure how to reply. Adam see's this and goes towards him putting his arm in his shoulder; making Kurt's hear rate increase at the closeness.

"Just give it a shot okay, I promise you won't be disappointed." He says taking his arm back and turning around walking downstage before looking up at Kurt. "Ohh also that was not the only reason I came, I actually thought you looked cute when you were looking around the auditorium and playing the piano!" he winks and says before leaving Kurt with his mouth open and cheeks red.

Kurt leaves the stage with his thoughts running wild, he can't believe what had just happened. A hot British man just completely flirted with him and he was so cute too, he smiles in delight and starts walking. As he walks he notices a banner with 'Adams Apples' written on it. He blushes once more before taking a pen from his bag and writing his name. 'Yup being a college student did have it's perks' he thought as he but all went home with Adam still in his thoughts.

* * *

** Yup that's it these thing was in my mind the whole day and I just had to write so please don't kill me =(**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Apples**_

_****_**Ok so thank you all guys for your lovely reviews they really made my day knowing that all of you really enjoyed it because there's not many Kadam fanfics out there. And I'm really happy that I have all you're supports. So because you were all so nice I dedicate this chapter to all of you oh also my big sister who got her driver's license with a 100% score so woop woop to her! Glee does not belong to me waa But Enjoy you guys this is for YOU ALL Muaa XD**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When Kurt got to his apartment in New York he could easily make out Rachel's sounds of stretching herself in that bloody exercise that she always asks him to do. He couldn't hold his excitement any longer so he quickly took off his coat, scarf and hat and put it neatly in the sofa. Then he made his way towards Rachel side of the apartment and jumped her; hugging her from behind without her realizing who it was.

Rachel squealed and jumped up, turning around to see who it was; she started to sputter and then hit him in the arm playfully "Omg! Kurt you scared the hell out of me don't ever do that again!" she said standing up and making her way towards her bed. Kurt laughed and replied "haha sorry Rachel I just couldn't hold it, I promise not to do it again. But well guess what!?"

She sat in her bed; then signaled Kurt to sit too and answered "Hmm well you got a role on Broadway!?", she then gasped realizing what she just said "Omg you didn't get a role on Broadway did you because then that would mean that you beat me first oh god you're so lucky tell me what role are you playing!?" she rambled holding Kurt by his shoulders and shaking him a little.

"Ohh God no I wish haha but who knows it may happen one day…anyway no, not that I kinda met someone" he said making Rachel gasp once more.

"You met someone Omg that's so great Kurt! I feel so happy for you but what about Blaine" she asked; before she could stop herself, she realized that she shouldn't have mentioned his name to Kurt. Kurt looked down at his hands and started to become sad once more.

"Well Blaine and I aren't really an item anymore I ended it, besides I don't know or think that we can even get back together after what he did. I know people make mistakes ha even I'm an example of that. But after what he did he just lost my trust of us being in a decent relationship. He still has my friendship though…" he says too emotional to get even deeper into the subject.

Rachel nodded and took his hand, giving it a squeeze before giving him a long hug and whispering in his ear " It's okay…I know it's hard but it will get better for you…moving on in your love life is a big start". She then kisses him in the cheek before changing the conversation "So what about the person you met, tell me more of him!"

"Well" he began "for starters his name is Adam, he's cute, British and the leader of the 'Adam's Apples'" Kurt says forgetting a little about the pain in his heart for Blaine and remembering about his day with Adam.

"Dear Lord! 'The Adam's Apples' isn't that the show choir of NYADA said to be the best in the state" she exclaimed jumping up a little in excitement. Kurt was shocked at the new information that he had just received and more than a little overwhelmed that such a talented man would have any interest in him. "What!? Really, I didn't know that at all he just asked me if I wanted to join his choir" he said.

Rachel's eyes grew wide at what Kurt said. "Omg Kurt! You have to join, it's said that the leader or Adam barely allows anyone to join" she squeals in delight; bouncing in the bed.

"Well I already did haha but I don't know when auditions will be held so I'll just ask around tomorrow. Anyway we have to go to sleep, it's going to be a busy day tomorrow so sweet dreams Rachel" Kurt says standing up and giving Rachel a kiss in the cheek before going to his own bed.

* * *

The next morning Kurt dressed himself in his best outfit he could think of black skinny jeans, a red hot cardigan over his white shirt, white combat boots and to top it all a black fashionable scarf. He made his way towards the auditorium were he heard that auditions were held, and he noticed that once again there was no one there. That is until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Kurt! Hey it's you again…so I guess you did decide to join" said Adam as Kurt turned around to see him. Kurt blushed and nodded "Yea umm I did…so when can I audition?" he asked. Adam grinned widely at him before making his way towards the stage and taking out a guitar from his case. "Actually right now you can audition, if you can sing a duet with me?" he said. Kurt nodded at Adam and the strumming of the guitar began along with his voice.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance_  
_I'll spin you around won't let you fall down_  
_Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet_  
_Give it a try, it'll be alright_

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment._  
_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_  
_Eyes on you, eyes on me._  
_We're doing this right._

Kurt's eyes widen staring at Adam; blushing deeply and realizing what song he was singing. '_He must have looked up the band that I was playing from_' he thought swooning over how good Adam actually sounded. His voice was so smooth and nice, and he was actually singing with emotion; looking at him a in a way he couldn't describe. He made his way towards Adam and joined him in the chorus.

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_  
_Spotlight's shining it's all about us_  
_It's oh, oh, all_  
_About uh, uh, us_  
_And every heart in the room will melt_  
_This is a feeling I've never felt_  
_But it's all about us_

_Suddenly I'm feeling brave_  
_Don't know what's got into me_  
_Why I feel this way_  
_Can we dance, real slow?_  
_Can I hold you, real close?_

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment_  
_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_  
_Eyes on you, eyes on me we're doing this right_

The moment their voices started singing together was magical, it was clear and beautiful as if they were the only humans in the world. Kurt looked at Adam straight in the eyes, blushing when he noticed that Adam was looking at him as if he were an angel that fell from heaven. He had never seen someone look at him like that before, usually it was always him looking at someone like that. But now Adam was telling him all his feelings through just a song.

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_  
_Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it_  
_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_  
_Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it_  
_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_  
_Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it_  
_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_

The strumming ended and they were both now so close to each other. Adam lowered his guitar down on the floor and looked up at Kurt, not saying anything for a moment. Then Kurt made the first move and their lips met. It was not rough and hard but just sweet and tender showing him just how much Adam cared for him. They parted and Kurt looked at Adam who the laughed with glee "Well Kurt I guess you're in" he said once more before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**HOHO I know I'm evil anyway if you were wondering the song is called All About Us from He is We as well as the other song called Happily Ever After. Ohh yea so I did some justice to Oliver Kieran Jones aka Adam who said it would be cool if he could have a duet with Kurt, so I did it fictionally but I still did it XD Nice Reviews are loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Apples**_

_****_**SSOOO Thank you all for the reviews once more and because these was liked I have for you now another chapter yay! Thanks for the lovely reviews once more and yet again this is all for you. Glee doesn't belong to me and neither does Adam or Kurt dammit oh well ENJOY XD**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kurt was in heaven after the surprisingly nice kiss with Adam; Adam had asked him out on a date and of course he had been delighted to say yes. Now Adam was on his way to pick him up at 7:00pm and he was a nervous wreck, pacing the living room back and forth.

"Oh God Rachel what was I thinking, I shouldn't have said yes… what if he doesn't like me and thinks I'm boring" he said clasping his hands together and glancing at the door.

Rachel stood and gently touched his shoulders "Kurt calm down, I'm sure that Adam will love you; hell he's crazy if he doesn't. He'll think that you're the most interesting guy in the world." She said looking at Kurt in the eyes and meaning everything she had said.

Kurt smiled and took in steady breathes " Okay… you're right I should calm down… who knows maybe the date would end up good" he said smiling at Rachel.

The door then buzzes and both Rachel and Kurt jump in surprise. "Oh God he's here" says Kurt going over to the door and Rachel smiles at him before going to her room. He opens the door and standing there was Adam in a black tailored suit, black shoes, a dark grey tie and hair gelled back. But that's not what surprised Kurt the most what did was a beautiful white rose, with a red ribbon on Adam's hand.

Adam looked at Kurt and gave him a big smile "You look quite lovely Kurt… oh also here this is for you, I didn't know what type of flower you liked. But I did get you one that I knew would look great on you and I was right it does" he said handing Kurt the white rose.

Kurt blushed a deep red and took the rose smelling it and giving a tiny smile "Thank you it's really great actually, I'll just put it in a pitcher right now so you can come in and wait a little bit if you don't mind that is" says Kurt waiting for an approval and Adam nods still smiling at him in a unique way. Kurt leaves towards the kitchen side and leaves Adam for a little while.

Rachel then appears, making her way towards Adam and smiling up at him "Hello there, my name is Rachel Berry, as you might have heard I'm Kurt's roommate, pleased to meet you" she says. Adam looks at her before giving her a short confused smile and replying back "Oh yes Kurt told me about you, I'm Adam a senior at NYADA actually."

"Yea I know, also legendary leader of the Adam's Apples, I'm really happy that you allowed Kurt to join, I could see that he was getting lonely lately because I have been spending so much time helping my boyfriend Brody out, and it's nice that now he has someone too" rumbles Rachel, leaving Adam confused halfway through the conversation and only nodding and smiling awkwardly at her.

Luckily Kurt returns and sees that Adam does not know what to do so he steps in and grabs his hand. "Sorry for making you wait I'm ready now" he says and then turns towards Rachel "So I guess you met Adam now Rachel, but sadly we have to go, so I'll see you when we come back" he says. Rachel nods and waves a goodbye at them as well as a 'have fun' before closing the door.

* * *

Both Kurt and Adam were now at a fancy restaurant were Adam had booked a private table just for them, and the best thing was that no one was giving them a disgusting glance or even making any mean comments. But instead they just kept on going with their lives as if it were normal for gay people to eat publicly outside together. Soon they were both eating and going over their own personal lives trying to learn more about each other.

"Well as you may have noticed from my accent of course, I'm British yes I was born on London and I have two older sisters, my parents are also happily married and their still living on London so I tend to visit them in the Holidays; when all the family is there which is loads of fun" says Adam taking a bite of his stake.

"Oh yea haha I kind of knew it or rather thought so too with the accent and all. Well let's see me I guess you can say I was born in Lima, Ohio were everyone was considered a Lima loser especially if you were not popular in high school. Honestly though I hated that place, you can say it wasn't very accepting towards gay people, the only person who made it worth to even be there was my father. He never gave up on me even after I came out to him. He just said he knew and that he would always love me…" Kurt whispers the last part getting sad over thinking about his dad who he had just left behind and now he was missing him a lot.

Adam gently touches his hand and he looks up at him, who only gives him a smile. "Kurt you are just one of the most amazing persons I have met. Even though until now I had never heard of Lima, Ohio I'm really glad and proud that you out of all those mean people who brought you down made it out of there. Because you my friend are just much more special than them and I'm sure that you will continue to make people see just how wrong they were over telling you otherwise" Adam says giving Kurt's hand a squeeze and taking it back.

Kurt blushes at the compliment and smiles sweetly at Adam "Well in that case Adam you're also a really great person and I'm glad that I accepted your date because it was totally worth it" he says sounding earnest. Adam grins and stands up to Kurt's surprise he just moves to a stage that the restaurant has without telling him anything. Kurt sees that others are also looking at Adam who has now taken a seat on the pianos' bench.

"Good evening everyone my name is Adam and today if you all allow me I'm going to sing a song to someone special who I brought with me today, here. That person seems to be in a rather down mood, but I want him to be happier. I may have also changed some of the lyrics but don't mind that. So without any more interruptions please enjoy" Adam says talking into the microphone. Everyone claps at him for motivation and then he sings.

_My life is brilliant._

_My life is brilliant._  
_My love is pure._  
_I saw an angel._  
_Of that I'm sure._  
_He smiled at me on the subway._  
_He was with another man._  
_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_  
_'Cause I've got a plan._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_I saw your face in a crowded place,_  
_And I don't know what to do,_  
_'Cause I'll never be with you._

Kurt blushed deeply; his breath was taking away by Adam singing him such a song that no words could describe what was going through his mind. He smiled widely; Adam was just looking straight at him never loosing eye contact and playing the piano. This was definitely a great date and no one could say otherwise.

_Yeah, he caught my eye,_  
_As we walked on by._  
_He could see from my face that I was,_  
_Flying high,_

_And I don't think that I'll see him again,_  
_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_I saw your face in a crowded place,_  
_And I don't know what to do,_  
_'Cause I'll never be with you._

Kurt swooned over Adam's voice he just couldn't get enough of it and luckily everyone else was enjoying the performance just as much as he was. In fact the women were even cheering him on making Kurt laugh a little at Adam's cuteness when he gave him a wink.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_There must be an angel with a smile on his face,_  
_When he thought up that I should be with you._  
_But it's time to face the truth,_  
_I will never be with you._

Kurt clapped hard when Adam's performance ended and blushed when Adam blew him a kiss before bowing at the clapping crowd. Adam made his way back towards the table and sat down, looking at Kurt's face and grinning. "So that ended well huh" he said.

Kurt nodded. "Yea it was really great thanks a lot for the song it was quite lovely" he said happily.

* * *

They were walking through the park, near the lake and listening to the silence of it all. Kurt's mood increased a lot thanks to the song and the date so far was much better than he would have expected. They suddenly stopped at a spot were the moon's light gleamed over them, and reflected their appearance in the lake.

"So Kurt I think this is the moment, were one would usually say… Will you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?" says Adam looking down at Kurt and letting both their hands wrap around each other. Instead of answering like one would, Kurt smiled and looked up at Adam with gleaming eyes before letting both of their lips meet.

* * *

**Yea I know I should totally stop doing that but I can't help it muahaha no seriously though I should stop but thank you all for motivating me to continue with the story. I promise to update more soon...all in due time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Apples**

**SOOOO HELLO PEEPS I CAME BACK...and I ain't abandoning these story because I just know that they're some lovely Kadam shippers out there and I love you all so Happy Valentine's Day these is a gift from me XD UGH Glee doesn't belong to me daMmit it but oh well...ENJOY :)**

**chapter 4**

* * *

Valentine's Day was coming and New York was getting crazy, literally everywhere it was full of crazy people trying to get to stores and buy flowers, chocolate, teddy bears etc. Kurt drew out a happy sigh, over the week he had spent the most awesome time with Adam and he felt that his heart was finally starting to heal slowly. He knew it would take time but with the way Adam was treating him things were going faster than expected. After their first date they continued to go on other ones were Adam would pick him up and show him the beautiful cites of New York.

Right now he was currently walking home by himself; Adam had to stay late due to one of his senior activities that he had yet to complete. He was walking towards the subway when his phone beeped signaling that a message had been received. Kurt took out his phone and opened it; he stopped walking all together when he saw the message his current smile leaving his face.

_Hey Kurt. The New Directions are planning on throwing a party for Valentine's Day and they wanted me to invite you and Rachel. Also it's kind of important because will finally propose to Ms. Pillsbury so it would be great if you could be here._

Kurt stared at the message his breathe hitching; it had been a short time since he last saw Blaine and he didn't know if he could fully face him now. Deliberately he sent a yes to Finn because he knew there was no way of getting out of these; he didn't know how he would tell the news to Rachel though. He knew that things between Finn and Rachel were quite uncomfortable and they barely spoke a lot to one another. He began walking again towards the subway trying to form the best way he could tell Rachel about them having to go back to Lima again.

He was just about to get into the train and take a seat when he was receiving a call from Adam and that made his heart jump a little, after all Adam was quite sweet to him and he smiled recalling that they were now boyfriends too. "Hi Adam, I thought you said that you were in the middle of a meeting with the other upper seniors"

"Oh yea they actually let us go home early and well I wanted to call you because I missed hanging out with you today, I'm really sorry that I couldn't have lunch with you too by the way" Adam replied.

Kurt laughed and shook his head unconsciously "Haha no it's alright I know you had to do extra work today but it was okay you don't have to worry about it." He said.

"Oh but I still feel bad, tell you what… I'll make it up to you by taking you out on the most awesome date on Valentine's Day in the best place that I know of in New York". Kurt stayed quite for a minute; right now what Adam had proposed sounded quite nice but after Finn had texted him, he knew that he couldn't agree to these. 'Well now I might as well tell Adam' he thought sighing at the news he was about to break towards him.

"About that Adam…actually I'm planning on going back to Lima that day, my brother texted me and asked me to come home, it seems that the New Directions are planning a party and it's important because one of our old teachers is finally going to propose so…I'm really sorry" Kurt said standing up from his seat and leaving the train. It seemed that Adam was also now on his own thoughts because he had yet to respond and Kurt was starting to get worried.

"Ohh yea don't sweat it Kurt it's alright you can go…but be sure that I'll take you out when you come back" Adam replied and Kurt could hear the tinniest bit of disappointment on Adam's voice.

"No wait! Actually I was also going to ask you…if you know, maybe you wanted to come with me back to Lima since well I wanted you to be my date to the party and well you are my boyfriend so I'm sure they won't say anything bad about it" rumbled Kurt his cheeks blushing a little over what he had just said. There was a silence over the other end, and Kurt was worried that what he had said was too much for Adam. Then all of a sudden he heard laughter and Kurt walked in confusion, what he had said was funny?

"Haha of course I'll go with you Kurt! It'll actually be my pleasure to be able to meet all your old friends that you talk about so fondly" Adam said. Kurt blushed once more; he would often tell Adam all the goofy stuff and drama that the New Directions used to do and Adam the sweet boyfriend that he was would laugh at everything he said and in return tell him about his on high school experience.

"That's great! So I just need to tell Rachel since she's invited too but I'll tell you when we're leaving okay I'll talk to you later Adam bye love you" Kurt replied blushing once more when he said the word 'Love'; he was still getting used to saying it to Adam. They just started using the word about a week ago when Adam left him in his apartment and he had said goodbye to him through a kiss in the mouth and a "I love you"

"Love you too Kurt" Adam said blowing him a kiss through the phone making Kurt smile widely. When he was finally home, he noticed that Rachel was currently sipping tea while watching one of the many_ Desperate Housewives_ that they had pre-taped a long time ago. Kurt went to his room and put his coat along with his bag there before going towards Rachel and giving her a kiss in the cheek. He then sat beside her and stared at the tv before fake coughing and getting Rachel's attention.

"Rachel um there's something I need to tell you, you see I received a text while I was walking here and well it was Finn" Kurt started glancing nervously at the tv. He turned his eyes slightly to see Rachel and he was shocked to see that she was completely fine and not bothered at all. "Yea I know he asked you to go to Lima for Valentine's Day because of Mr. Shue right; he told me too" she said, sipping her tea once more. Kurt stared at her for what seemed hours until he got out of his trance "So are you going because I kind of told him yes" he asked.

Rachel nodded her head still watching the tv "Yea I am, but I'm bringing Brody with me" she replied. Kurt nodded at her before answering "Ohh that's great actually because I also asked Adam to come with us so we can all go together."

"Wait! You asked Adam to come…omg Kurt that's so great you're finally taking a big step with him I feel so happy for you too and well you know considering that both of you are such a cute couple" Rachel rambled putting her tea down and grabbing both of Kurt's hands "Ohh I just know that all four of us will have fun". Kurt nodded and agreed to all that Rachel was saying not really paying much attention to Rachel and thinking how things were really going to be like when they got back to Ohio, he just knew that they were going to have some sort of drama. As they talked about Lima and all of their friends Kurt suddenly realized that he had yet to talk to Adam and he excused himself from Rachel and went towards his room where he then dialed Adam's phone number.

"Hi! Adam! Rachel agreed to come with us and she's actually taking Brody too so I guess you won't be alone on not knowing all of our crazy friends" said Kurt getting himself in comfortable pajamas and setting up his moisturizing routine. "Well hello to you too Kurt! And that's great haha I'm glad I'm not going to be the only one who doesn't know everyone over there honestly I'm a bit scarred of what they may think of me" responded Adam giving a small nervous laugh.

"Haha no don't worry I'm sure that they'll all love you after all it was me who choose you and I have good taste on men" reassured Kurt. "HAHA! Well okay if you say so love then I'll leave it all to you" said Adam with a loving and joyous tone. Kurt blushed at Adam "Haha okay also umm I think that we should leave on Wednesday afternoon so we could get over there in the night so we're all settled in, I'm sure my father would give all of us a place to stay" he said.

"Your father…OMG Kurt I completely forgot about your father! What if he doesn't approve of me ohh god now I really am nervous shit!" exclaimed Adam. Kurt couldn't help and laugh at how adorable Adam sounded right now, he shook his head in approval and gave Adam a light laugh "Haha don't worry sweetie I'm sure my dad will like you, he's a big soft bear" Kurt said.

"Darn…okay but just to make sure I'm still gonna prepare an introduction speech" Adam replied still thinking about what Kurt's father will really tell him. "Okay, but trust me everything will be okay now it's time to go to sleep we have a long week ahead of us and I don't like seeing you tired so I'll see you early tomorrow okay Adam! Bye love you and sweet dreams!"

"Haha okay honey I love you too and sweet dreams don't let the bed bugs bite you!" Adam said giving a happy sigh and ending the call. Kurt smiled and turned off his phone he got in his bed and starred at the ceiling; this will be a long week in deed. At the back of his mind however he couldn't help but think of how Blaine would react to him moving on with his life and trying to find someone else.

* * *

**SO there you go still more to come and reviews are loved XD**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Apples**_

**Hey hey I'm just here randomly putting a really short chapter because you lovely people have been asking for it. sO HERE'S A SHORT one but I know that the next one will be truly long trust me XD I don't own Glee but enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Wednesday…it was time to leave and Kurt was getting anxious by the minute. He was currently in the airport with Adam, Brody and Rachel. Although he was excited to get to Ohio he was nervous and he tried not to let it show. Adam was sitting next to the window seat and he sat next to him a warm cup of coffee in his hand; the sun starting to set. He warily let the cup in a handle next to his seat and relaxed.

_"Air flight 304 is ready for take-off please remain in your seat and put on your seat-belt Do not move while the plane takes off and in a few minutes you will be able to do as you please."_ Reported a flight attendant

A few minutes later the plane was smoothly gliding in the sky and Kurt gave a content sigh. "So Kurt how is your father like?" asked Adam suddenly turning to look at him with a loving gaze that never seemed to keep him from blushing.

"Ohh well my dad is quite sweet actually so you don't have to worry about it much Adam. He likes watching sports and Deadliest Catch. Oh he also owns his own garage store so yea" replied Kurt taking Adam's hand in his. Adam squeezes it and smiles.

"I see… yea I don't really think I can't worry Kurt I mean I'm going to have to meet the men who raised such an incredible human being by himself. I think that's something big, but I will promise to be myself after all that's how I won you ever" said Adam leaning in and kissing Kurt softly in the cheek. Kurt blushed and smiled warmly at Adam before letting his head fall lightly on Adam's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Thanks a lot, I'm sure that my dad will love you and like you said all you have to do is be yourself" replied Kurt, letting Adam's hand wrap around his shoulder. Before either could talk more however they felt into a content slumber due to all the preparations they had made in the morning and moving around.

* * *

Less than two hours later the plane had descended and Kurt awoke with a start stretching himself in the uncomfortable seat. He noticed that an arm was wrapped tightly around him and that's when he noticed that his head was still on Adam's shoulder. Having to leave the plane in 10 minutes Kurt immediately woke up Adam.

"Adam…sweetie wake up we're here" he said softly nudging Adam's arm. Adam stirred in his seat before opening his eyes and letting out a tired yawn. "Ugh we're here…wow who knew time passed by so quickly when you're with your boyfriend" he said smirking. Kurt smiled before standing up and locating Rachel four seats behind him talking with Brody. Time flew by fast once more when they were ushered outside the plane and into the airport gathering their belongings. Soon Kurt and Adam were with Rachel and Brody once more; trying to find a taxi that would take them to Kurt's house.

"Ok so I actually didn't tell my dad that we were coming but it'll be okay we have spare rooms and we'll be able to fit" Kurt said once they were all going towards his house.

"Ohh that's ok but thanks a lot Kurt for letting us stay I mean my dads are in vacation so they took the key from our house, so I'm really sorry we couldn't stay there" Rachel said.

Kurt nodded his head while Adam took his hand and squeezed it "Thanks Kurt, I'm really glad that you invited me" Adam whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt blushed and smiled giving Adam a soft kiss on the lips "I wouldn't dream of not inviting you…I would have missed you" he whispered back.

The taxi stopped and the four of them made their way out; taking out their bags and paying the driver. They made their way towards Kurt's front door when he stood shakily and gave a nervous sigh. He then felt an arm around his shoulder and turned to see Adam smiling at him. Rachel and Brody were behind too but talking to each other once more. He took a deep breath and knocked the door expecting to find his dad behind the door but found the least expected person now standing in front of him.

"Blaine!?" he gasped.

* * *

**Ok yup you see SHORT but I'm pretty sure you're all dying to know what's going to happen... and it will come soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Apples**_

**Soo hoho I have made my presence again by coming with these chapter that I hope many of you enjoy. Although i'm probably gonna post the next chap later tonight I have come with part 1 so here it is. Sadly Glee does not belong to me but at least in my dreams it does XD**

**chapter 6 part 1**

* * *

_"Hey Kurt did you have a boyfriend before me?" asks Adam walking with Kurt in the cold winter near Central park. Hot steaming cup of coffee's in their hands and the other one holding on to each other as they walk through the silent night. Kurt stiffens at the question and thinks back to Blaine; making his heart ache. "Yes…I did" he whispers._

_"Oh… do you miss him?" asks Adam once more tightening his hand with Kurt a little and looking straight ahead. Kurt stops them then, looking at the snow beneath them covering the grass. "Look Adam… I'm going to be honest with you because you have been nothing but nice to me. But yes I do miss him because gosh he was my boyfriend for more than a year and yes we had a lot of memories together…but it's over now. And honestly all I want to do is move on with you. His name was Blaine and I thought that hey, he's the one but things aren't always as they seem you know. It's all fun and games until it's not" he says voice full of sadness and anguish. Kurt looks up expecting Adam to think differently of him but he's surprised to see understanding in his face and a caring smile._

_"Kurt…it's okay I mean I knew that you had a boyfriend before because gosh look at you, you're just the most amazing person in the world. But I won't lie that it hurts a little to know that you still miss your ex. But I'm here for you now and I won't ever let you go. I may not know what happened in yours and Blaine's past but I'm willing to trust you and help you move on. I like you a lot as you may have noticed and I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon" Adam whispers the last parts softly as he captures Kurt's lips lovingly and caring; hugging him tightly._

* * *

"Blaine!?" Kurt gasped taking a step back and feeling someone behind him; he turns around to see Adam with a startled face and Rachel and Brody making their way over. "Kurt! You're here and so is Rachel" says Blaine shocked to see them. He smiles brightly until he finally notices someone standing behind Kurt touching his waist and bag in the other hand.

"Oh hello there I'm Adam" says Adam still touching Kurt and looking over at Blaine face unreadable in the night.

"Adam?... Ohh…um I'm Blaine pleased to meet you" Blaine says eyes wondering towards Adam's hand that was still on Kurt's waist.

As in cue Kurt gets out of his daze. "Ohh Blaine this is Adam my boyfriend, and Adam yea this is Blaine… not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here" Kurt asks voice wavering a little. He noticed that Blaine's character changed completely at the word boyfriend. His face looked pained and his eyes sad and lost "Ohh…I'm here because…" he started voice flat and sad; trying desperately to hide it.

"Blaine!" screamed Rachel, finally deciding to step in between them. Brody also made his way over and grabbed Rachel's hand "Hello there, I'm Brody; Rachel's boyfriend" he said nodding. Blaine seemed lost at words with a confused face and didn't know what to say. The new information that was giving to him was not taken well and now he didn't know what to do. He became startled when he felt a pressure in his shoulder.

"Rachel! Kurt! You're here!" screamed Brittany jumping up and down like an excited little girl. She quickly made her way out the door and hugged Kurt, giving him kisses on the cheek. "Dolphin! I missed you so much!" she said planting more kisses on his cheeks oblivious to Adam standing behind Kurt supporting his back. As if those were the magic words they heard noises making their way towards them and sure enough the whole New Directions gang was now standing in the doorway looking at Kurt and Rachel with happy and wondering eyes and confused ones to both Adam and Brody.

"Brittany! I missed you too boo!" Kurt said laughing and hugging her just as tight. When he let go he finally noticed all the eyes staring at them.

"Omg you're all here! We didn't even know; but we came for Mr. Shue's proposal to Ms. Pillsbury whom we heard from Finn, who invited us here" Rachel said looking at everyone with gleaming eyes. God had she missed seeing the familiar faces that she had come to love and accept. Soon as if a chain was broken everyone started speaking then, making their way towards them and hugging them tightly, giving out welcoming words.

"Uh… not to ruin the moment or anything but who are the two dudes standing next to you both?" asked Artie staring between Adam and Brody.

"Oh right I forget about that, well these is Brody my boyfriend" said Rachel pointing at Brody and then at Adam "and that's Adam, Kurt's boyfriend" she finished taking Brody's hand anxiously waiting for everyone to say something. Tina was the first to speak "Boyfriends…oh well um hello to the both of you I'm Tina Cohen-Chang pleased to meet you" she said waving her hand.

Before anyone else could speak though Blaine spoke up "Listen…it's really great to meet you both but I need to go my mom needs help with something so I'll see you all at the party tomorrow. It's good to see that you both returned so bye" he said voice unreadable. Blaine turned and left not sparing a second glance to anyone but leaving with his head down. No one said anything for a few seconds, Kurt especially looked sad because he knew that Blaine was lying but he wouldn't make himself think of it. Tomorrow he was going to talk to Blaine; it was a long awaited conversation and no matter how much it was going to hurt he knew it needed to be done.

"It's really great to see you two, Rachel and Kurt, we missed you both and as you can see all of us were here because we were preparing for party tomorrow." said Sam smiling. And so the tension broke once more and they talked for a few minutes with each other until little by little they started leaving because it was getting late. Kurt was finally able to bring the three of them inside his house and show them to their rooms. Turns out that his father was working late in the garage so he decided to speak to him early in the morning, Finn was also staying with Puck in his house and Carole was at her sister's house. Rachel was roomed with Brody in the guest room while Kurt took Adam with him and showed him inside his own room.

"So this is my room" said Kurt laying the bags on the floor and sitting down in his bed. His room was exactly as he had left it with certain things packed away and pictures taken off his wall including the ones with him and Blaine. Now the only one he had up was that of him and his father and mom besides him smiling at the camera. Adam smiled while looking around and then sat beside him.

"Your room is quite lovely and well-designed of course. Um your friends are also quite the bunch; they were friendly although I couldn't help but notice that there was some tension in the air. I also saw Blaine you know" he said whispering the last part. Kurt stiffened and grabbed Adam's hand.

"I know…trust me I didn't know that any of them were going to be here let alone that you were going to be introduced like that. But between me and Blaine, things are over between us I made that clear to him, although I told him that we would always be friends. But nothing more and like I said I really like you Adam" said Kurt kissing Adam's cheek softly.

Adam smiled and gripped his hand then hugged him tightly, embracing him. "I know…but I don't want to lose you Kurt and if it will take me long for you to fully give your heart to me then I'm willing to wait" he said then kissed him passionately making him lie on the bed. Soon they were softly making out and embracing each other. The moment was however interrupted when they heard coughing coming from the door, both boys pulled apart fast and turned to see one Burt Hummel in the door.

"Dad! You're…you're here! What a surprise Sam told me that you were working in the garage" rambled Kurt trying to fix himself and stop blushing which proved impossible.

"Well yea I got early though because we weren't busy. And I thought that no one was in the house, that is until I saw coats hanged up in the closet. It's good to see you again kiddo and well I would say the same about you boy if I knew who you were and if I hadn't seen you on top of my baby boy here" Burt said making his way towards them.

Adam blushed at the statement and looked scarred to say anything in front of Kurt's dad especially since he had caught them making out. "Dad! These is Adam my boyfriend, he goes to NYADA and he's leader of the glee club in there. Rachel also came with us along with her boyfriend because you know Mr. Shue is proposing tomorrow and Finn asked us to come." rambled Kurt standing in between Adam and his dad. His dad then smiled a little and engulfed him in a hug his gaze still on Adam who looked away. "It's good to have you here kiddo, I missed you" he whispered.

"Missed you too dad" replied Kurt hugging back and smiling. They stayed like that for a while before letting go and Burt then turned to Adam who was still nervous to say anything.

"So Adam is it, I'm Burt Hummel as you may have noticed, care to tell me why I saw you making out with my kid like that" he said; while Kurt was embarrassed Adam became even more nervous

"Um…sorry about that sir, I didn't harm your son or anything and I would never make him do something that makes him feel uncomfortable. I'm here with Kurt because he invited me, but like I said I have no intention of doing anything bad to him and I'm sorry that you had to meet me in this situation sir" said Adam trying to compose himself although his voice still wavered.

Burt then ran his hand through his neck sighing a little "Ugh…it's fine kid but if you're staying under my roof then I have some rules. First no funny business going on while I'm here and if you're sleeping here then the floor is all yours. Secondly the door stays open and unlocked always okay got that, then good. While you're staying here I hope to get to know you better, and you better treat Kurt here well or else" said Burt gazing over at Adam who nodded at the instructions giving. He then moved towards the door and bid them goodnight before telling them that they had to speak in the morning along with Rachel to talk about how things were going to be while they stayed.

When the door was closed Kurt gave a long sigh before turning to Adam who was smiling? "I'm going to die tomorrow" he said voice serious. It was all too much for Kurt who launched himself at Adam and laughed his head buried in Adam's chest. "Omg hahaha honey my dad isn't going to kill you quite the opposite I think he likes you, I mean he didn't threatened you with his shot gun so it's all good" Kurt said still trying to hold in his laughter.

"Shot gun! Omg Kurt I want you to know that I love you more than anyone before I die" stuttered Adam; which only led to Kurt laughing even more.

"Haha no don't worry I'm sure that everything is going to be alright. Now come on lets' go to sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, the bed is also big enough for us both" said Kurt.

"Uhh Kurt I don't think you heard well when your father said that I sleep on the floor." Adam said serious again. Kurt chuckled before kissing Adam "Haha I'm sure he did know come on we'll wake up early so let's go to sleep" he said making his way towards his bed and taking his shoes off. Adam still hesitant took off his shoes before smiling and going towards the bed, he slowly wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. Together in a warm embrace they soon fell into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

**Hoho that's it but I'll come back I will now give me a bit of time lovely people. Ohh also I have to say omg Adam is like super cute in the Glee episode and I really hope that he has the chance to have a great story line with Kurt because he totally deserves it. But waaa overwhelmed with how cute both of them are XD**


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Apples**_

**SSSOOO Guess who's back yea I know I am. Really sorry for these late update but I've been really busy lately so without further a do here you have it another part to these story that so many of you like for some odd reason but I'm really glad you do. Glee also doesn't belong to me but I sure as hope it will. Oh well :( But ENJOY! If you could review that would be nice to and make my day better...**

**Chapter 6 part 2**

* * *

Kurt awoke to the feeling of strong protective arms around his waist; back pressed against a strong, muscled chest. He smiled; he knew exactly who it was.

"So sleeping beauty is finally awake now" mumbled Adam tickling his naked neck. Kurt blushed at the close interaction they were currently having.

"Adam…how long have you been awake?" questioned Kurt moving from Adam's arms and turning his body around so that they could now look at each other. Adam was surprisingly quite taller than Kurt so he could easily nuzzle his head in Adam's chest.

"A few minutes actually…but it's okay because you felt so peaceful in my arms when you slept and besides you also looked beautiful" Adam said smirking at the last lines watching Kurt, who blushed but nonetheless smiled at his words.

"You're such a cheesy dork you know that" whispered Kurt hugging Adam tightly. Adam laughed before bending down and placing both hands on Kurt's small waist and pulling him up on top of him silencing Kurt by the sudden action. "What…" mumbled Kurt now fully on top of Adam blushing bright red.

"You're just the cutest thing I've ever seen you know that" Adam said hugging Kurt tightly and running his hand through Kurt's locks. Kurt blushed before smiling and leaning in to kiss Adam. Too concentrated on their soft make out they failed to notice a short brunet opening the door and looking embarrassed at what she was seeing, that is until she decided to get their attention by fake coughing aloud.

"Umm Kurt your dad sent me to tell you that he is expecting all of us in the kitchen to talk to us about staying here so yea both of you should get dressed and come downstairs" rambled Rachel still too embarrassed to look at them and before any of them could say anything else she left as fast as she had come.

Surprised and shocked that they had been caught Kurt quickly scurried off of Adam's chest and laid back in the bed before standing up "Oh god please tell me that Rachel did not just see us making out" he murmured more to himself than at Adam. Adam however founded it quite hilarious proceeding to laugh at what just happened. "Ohh yea honey I think she did" he said still caught up in his laughing; but stopped when Kurt threw a pillow at him.

"Come on Kurt lighten up besides didn't you said that you yourself have caught her more than once making out with Brody" he teased creeping out behind Kurt who was quickly gathering his clothes for the day. Without a sound he picked him up and twirled him around making Kurt squeal before laughing and shouting to be put down. "haha okay fine I think that her and I are even now but put me down Adam we have to hurry and get ready dad is waiting for us remember" Kurt said leaving Adam's arms and walking to the bathroom. Adam gave a happy sigh before picking up his own clothes and getting ready for the day.

* * *

Turns out Burt Hummel had quite a few set of rules for them while he was gone for a meeting in Congress in Washington and Carole was with her sister. Rules which Kurt was quite used to hearing first of all no funny business under his roof, keep the house locked at all times and most importantly no parties were to take place in his house. After that Burt left in a hurry to check on his store then leave to the airport. Kurt sighed in relief so far his father had no problems with Brody, Rachel and Adam staying over.

Right now they were currently enjoying breakfast in the kitchen which evolved a serving of vegan dish along with other helpings for the rest of them.

"So at what time is the party again if you don't mind me asking" said Brody taking a bite of eggs.

"Oh well Tina told us that it started around 7pm in a place called Black Pearl where they made reservations for everyone. So we have a bunch of time to do whatever we please" responded Rachel. And so that's how Adam and Kurt found the rest of the day in Lima's mall searching for clothes to take to the party and just spending a nice time by themselves. They were now currently having lunch at Breadsticks with Adam telling him about his childhood stories with his siblings.

Half way through their lunch Adam stopped talking and stared at Kurt who looked up at him.

"Kurt I know that we have been together for a short while now but you have made my life ten times better than it has ever been and I cannot express just how grateful I am for that. Spending anytime I can with you is like being in paradise and even though you might not think so you drive me completely crazy. You're funny, witty, and sarcastic and gorgeous but most of all you're just you when you're with me and I love you for being who you are. For me love is such a strong word and I only use it with people who mean everything to me and seeing as how you have spent the longest time anyone has ever spent with me I can't even think of a word that's greater than love. Since today is Valentine's Day I got you something well actually two things and it's not much but I really want you to have it" finished Adam taking Kurt's hands in his.

Kurt at this point had to control his tears that were threatening to fall at the speech that Adam had just said. It was quite beautiful and he was shocked to even form words then Adam pulled out a medium sized box from his handbag that he had been carrying the whole day. Adam then proceeded to set it in the table before pushing it towards Kurt.

"I know how much you love fashionable brooches like the hippo one you always wear so I know it's not as fabulous as the ones you have but these one used to belong to my mom and I think that you would like it more" Adam said blushing before handing it to Kurt.

Kurt took the box with trembling hands before opening it and giving an audible gasp. Inside the box was one of the most awe struck brooches he had ever seen it was a bright red apple shaped brooch with a small green sticking out with a green heart fixed in the center of the apple. But surprisingly it had a bright blue arrow that went both through the apple and heart almost as if it had been struck. Kurt could only stare at it before a huge smile spread through his face and a single tear fell.

"It's beautiful Adam thank you so much I…I don't know what to say" Kurt whispered hugging the brooch to his chest. However when he looked up, Adam was grinning so wide that Kurt was sure his face was going to split in two. A second box then appeared in the table but unlike the first one these one was larger but with a narrow form.

"I bought these when we were in New York, and I was walking home it caught my attention just in the wind shield of a small jewelry store. You also don't have to worry about the prize, surprisingly it didn't cost me much and I just knew that it would look great on you" Adam said handing the box to Kurt who looked confused as to what the box would hold.

But when he opened it he was once again without words. Inside was a beautiful yet simple necklace. It had a silver chain that sparkled at any movement and hanging from it was a small silver yet sparkling looking heart. He was even more shocked when he turned it around and words were carved in the back of the heart: _My Lover_, it read

"Oh my god…Adam you shouldn't have, these items are just too beautiful for words I can't truly express just how happy I am right now…Really thank you for giving me a Valentine's day to remember and cherish for the rest of my life" Kurt said looking at Adam with affectionate eyes and smiling. Adam returned the gesture and the boys settled once more into a comfortable lunch date before the party.

* * *

Adam waited downstairs while Kurt was still getting ready sighing happily to himself. Today had gone so much better than he had expected but he just didn't know how the party was going to go especially since Blaine was going to be there. If Adam were lying to himself he knew that he was actually worried about how the night was going to be today. He had already seen Blaine once and he knew that he wasn't fully over Kurt and that's what worried him. But he wasn't going to let that get to his head, he was going to trust Kurt fully and watch how the party turned out.

Deep in thought he finally heard the creaks of the stairs signaling that someone was coming up into the living room. Adam turned around and gasped standing there was Kurt dressed in black slim red jeans, black shirt with rolled up sleeves, long black laced boots that almost reached his knees and the apple brooch that Adam had given him. Adam made his way towards Kurt blushing slightly "You look breathtaking as always…" he whispered.

Kurt smiled before closing the distance between them and hugging him "So do you, you look like a handsome young man with your black suit" he said before kissing him.

"Now come on we better go or else we'll be late" Kurt said as he went for his keys and coat. Rachel and Brody had already left before them and said that they would see them at the party. Kurt grabbed Adam's hand and together they left the house locking the door behind them.

* * *

**Yes I did it I gave you a chapter so do any of you like it so far because I hope you do...:)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Apples**_

**Uhuh I know what a weird day two chapter in one day but I love my readers so I do these for you. Also go hunt for eggs it's Easter Day yeah! But nonetheless enjoy my people. Glee doesn't belong to me as always hmmm I'll plan for the day it will. But Enjoy and once again reviews are loved!**

**OH OH also these is Finn singing as well as Kurt and **_these _**is both Rachel and Finn singing as well as Kurt and Adam so yups. Oh also a bit of more described making out so if it makes anyone uncomfortable be warned beforehand but it's not so much!**

**Chapter 6 part 3**

* * *

The party it seemed was much more fun than Kurt could have imagined. Drinks were given out to those who had ids and the music was good despite Mr. Shue's bad taste in music. The food was also quite good along with the pastries that when asked Kurt would lie that he had not taken any and would not since they were bad for his diet. Kurt and Adam had also been to the dance floor more than once and everything was going out more smoothly than Kurt would have ever thought. Mr. Shue had yet to propose to Ms. Pillsburry but that was until midnight so he wasn't worried.

So far he had yet to encounter Blaine who it seemed was going out of his way to not see Kurt with Adam and he didn't know whether to be happy or nervous; he knew he had to see him sooner or later and whether he liked it or not they had to have a formal conversation. Adam was also having a good time often getting Kurt a drink and asking him to dance while grabbing his waist. Though all good things must come to an end and that's exactly what happened to Kurt.

"Hey sorry Kurt but I have to go to the bathroom can you please wait for me here" Adam asked standing up and taking off his blazer, putting it in the chair besides Kurt. Kurt nodded and with that turned around to see Rachel and Finn go in the stage. Turns out Mr. Shue had also rented a stage for the night were a karaoke was taken place and people had the opportunity to enter their names were the machine would then randomly select a song for them; duets and solo were given out and people seemed to be enjoying it so far. Besides Adam had already made him enter their names. He was however surprised that both Finn and Rachel would be singing together seeing as how they had a pretty nasty break up; even more so when the song started playing.

**To the top of all the world**

**To the tasteless underworld**

**To the center of your heart, oh Cleopatra is the only one you loved**

**To the demonstrated smile**

**To the lonely love child**

Finn was singing first and Kurt had to admit he had a really great voice even though it wasn't that trained. Lost in thought he jumped a little when he felt a tap to the shoulder and turned around to see Blaine standing there looking at him with something Kurt could not name.

"Hey Kurt I see you made it to the party…" Blaine said softly. Kurt nodded "Yea I did I was invited after all and I couldn't just miss it…so how have you been Blaine?" he asked trying to make a polite conversation although he knew it wasn't going to end as he hoped it would.

"Kurt…can we please talk outside just for a while please?" strained Blaine finally looking Kurt directly in the eye. Kurt inhaled sharply "Okay…yeah let's…let's go just let me sent a text I'll go right now" he said. Blaine nodded before leaving and Kurt hurriedly sent a text to Adam telling him that he was going to go wish luck to Mr. Shue before he proposed. Part of him felt bad for lying to him but he knew that he was going to tell Adam the truth later. Deliberately Kurt made his way outside with Rachel's and Finn's voice trailing behind him.

_Destination desolation, tell me when you reach the brink of life_

_Just a picture on your wall_

_That's nice, what a metaphoric fall_

_Typically, I was a validation on your sleeve_

_Oh what an indication_

_To the center of the pain_

_Through your tattered window pane_

_To the middle of your heart_

He went outside coat on and breathing in the chilly air, he spotted Blaine quickly standing.

"So what is it…?" Kurt asked rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Kurt…we need to stop pretending like there is nothing going on with us. We can practically see the tension in the air and honestly I'm tired of it. I'm sorry I truly am I didn't mean to hurt you and I truly do love you. What I did I know it was wrong and you have no idea how much I regret it now; I wasn't thinking and I wasn't considerate of your feelings when I did that. But it was just a hook up it didn't mean anything to us both and I would really like it if we can somehow get back to how things were back then. I mean like try and get back together…I know it's selfish of me to ask but Kurt I love you" Blaine finally finished somehow managing to get a hold of Kurt's hands through the whole speech.

_Resolutions and lovers in the kitchen_

_Love is clueless and destiny is wishing_

_This is my heart, it's on the line, Selene_

Kurt was livid now when they got to the middle of the speech he couldn't believe what he was hearing or better yet what Blaine was proposing. He also didn't even bother mentioning Adam as if what Kurt had with him was just a fling that would pass and Kurt would run back to him with open arms. Kurt shook his hands away from Blaine.

"How dare you…How fucking dare you propose such thing to me? Out of all the people out there I have to say you have disappointed me more than anyone has ever had. You know from the beginning I met you I thought that you were the only one for me and that we would be together for a long time but now I can see otherwise. A forgiveness or sorry isn't going to heal the wounds that you created from the start" Kurt angrily responded practically shaking.

**This is not what I expect, this is not what I expect**

**I can see it in your tears and now they're crowning me the Caesar**

**Typically, I was a validation on your sleeve**

**Oh what an indication**

**To the center of the pain**

**Through your tattered window pane**

**To the middle of your heart**

"Do you know what I even told Finn when he was leaving to Lima and he asked me if I was okay; I told him that I felt as if my heart were breaking in two and that if he ever thought that a year from now we would find ourselves in these situation. You know I guess things change for a reason but you being lonely and needing me even though I was busy every day at work doesn't give you an excuse to just HOOK UP with any guy. Was I that just a warm body for you to use!" spat out Kurt not caring at the shocked look that Blaine was giving him.

_Resolutions and lovers in the kitchen_

_Love is clueless and destiny is wishing_

_This is my heart, it's on the line, Selene_

"No, no Kurt it wasn't like that I honestly do love you! Please believe me what I did was just a stupid mistake and I can see it now!" pleaded Blaine trying to touch Kurt again but Kurt moved fast away from him shaking his head.

"No I won't allow it you can't do these again and play with my hear…" Kurt whispered sad eyes and arms wrapping around himself in comfort.

**This is my heart, it's on the line,**

**This is my heart, it's on the line,**

**This is my heart, it's on the line, Selene**

**Resolutions and lovers in the kitchen**

**Love is clueless and destiny is wishing**

**This is my heart, it's on the line, Selene**

"It's done Blaine what you did is done and we can't erase the past no matter how hard we try. What happened between us will always be in my heart no matter how hard I will myself to forget. Also in case you didn't notice I'm with Adam yes I said it I'm with Adam and trust me I'm not throwing myself around as if I didn't matter. He makes me feel just as good as you did and in time hopefully more. But right now things between you and me will never be the same. Like I said before you're still my friend and if you ever need me I'm there but not like this" Kurt finally said as if a big weight was lifted of his arms.

Blaine was crying at this point and Kurt couldn't help but let a few tears fall before fixing himself up and looking at Blaine once more. "I really hope you find someone great in your life that will love you forever. But move on Blaine I'm sure that there's a bunch of crazy guys out there for you who you will love one day. But until now goodbye, maybe in the future when things heal between us we can go out for coffee and talk about how life has been treating us" Kurt said turning around and leaving Blaine behind to think about what he had said.

Once inside he noticed Rachel and Finn getting off stage looking happy; something must be going on between them but he wouldn't pry now. He made his way towards his table were Adam was sitting down trying to make a decent conversation with an agitated Brody. When Adam saw him he smiled standing up and catching Kurt in his arms.

"Oh god thank god you're here I'm not going to lie seeing Brody glaring at Finn was making me really uncomfortable" he said pulling them down to sit at their table. Kurt just laughed and took a sip of his drink; he wanted to enjoy these last few minutes of the night with Adam and he even had a special night prepared in mind for them.

"Well that was great Rachel and Finn now can Kurt and Adam please come up stage and sing everyone umm… okay let us see what the name of the song is ohh yes Fall by He is We" spoke Mr. Shue holding a microphone. These caught Kurt's and Adam's attention they both looked at each other before laughing. The band that caught them together was now put up again for them. They stood up before going on stage and each taking a microphone; smiling Kurt looked over at Adam who was gleaming and mouthed: _Let's show them how great we are_. Kurt laughed and nodded.

**Where do I begin?**

**I'm ready now.**

**Glad I was fit in.**

**Running round my head**

**What did I do wrong?**

**Tell me it's my fault**

**You didn't lead me on, well that's good to know**

**Get your lips off of me, I'm not okay with this.**

**So long now I was betrayed with a kiss**

**I'm done.**

**I'm done.**

**I'm done.**

**You won this time.**

Startled Kurt finally realized just how much these lyrics meant to him at the moment and he was glad to let all his emotions run wild. He looked over at Adam who was looking at him with understanding eyes before grabbing his hand. He smiled assuring Kurt that he was here for him and that he was going to make Kurt feel better about himself.

_Set my pride to the side_

_Tear me open look inside_

_Just to see how many times you've really made these eyes cry._

_Oh... Oh..._

_I let you in and gave you pieces_

_I'm quick to stumble pain increases._

_Oh there's a hole_

_That lingers deep inside my body, I fall too fast no one can stop me, no._

They sounded good together; they always did and right now the crowd was loving it dancing to their voices and nodding their head in acceptance. Kurt laughed despite himself; today had been a good day even though he had an emotional conversation with Blaine. Time had definitely changed him but hopefully for the better. It was time to move on and he was going to do just that.

**So what I wanna love?**

**Why's it hurt so bad?**

**I'd say it's like a drug, but I don't feel the high**

**My heart is about to break for the final time.**

**All I do is ache, and I can't find some piece of mind.**

**Break it off, god he know I'm trying**

**Shake it off, no more crying.**

**I'm done, I'm done, I'm done.**

**You won't win this time.**

_Set my pride to the side_

_Tear me open look inside_

_Just to see how many times you've really made these eyes cry._

_Oh... Oh..._

_I let you in and gave you pieces._

_I'm quick to stumble pain increases._

_Oh there's a hole_

_That lingers deep inside my body, I fall too fast no one can stop me, now._

Kurt searched the crowed and almost stopped singing when he saw Blaine looking at them with wounded eyes. But he was surprised when Blaine smiled at him and nodded; yes things were going to be better between them. Feeling better Kurt danced with the rhythm and allowed Adam to wrap an arm around his waist pulling them closer.

_Why do we always have to go?_

_I'm making a scene let's start the show_

_Every part of me that's been torn down_

_I'm sick of being hush hush I'm going to make a sound._

_A Sound_

_Hey..._

_Yeah_

_Oh... Oh..._

_I let you in and gave you pieces._

_I'm quick to stumble pain increases._

_Oh there's a hole_

_That lingers deep inside my body, I fall too fast no one can stop me, no._

Applause went throughout the ending of the song and Kurt bowed along with Adam who was being his charming self and smiling widely. They left the stage laughing and teasing each other. And just like that the party was soon coming to an end; Mr. Shue had proposed and thankfully Ms. Pillsburry had accepted with tears in her eyes. Everyone was happy and Kurt left with Adam towards his house. Rachel had already told them to go on without her and Kurt had looked at her but said it was fine.

* * *

The house was of course dark and they made their way towards Kurt's room. Once they entered Kurt made no attempt at capturing Adam's lips in his and kissing him hungrily. Adam was startled but didn't protest and soon they were full on making out.

"Adam today I had the greatest day of my life and since I don't have a present to give you I want to give you something in return" Kurt whispered in Adam's ear. Making himself lean back in the bed with Adam on top of him.

"Wait Kurt are you sure about these? I don't want to feel you pressured into doing anything that makes you uncomfortable" Adam said looking at Kurt with lust but stopping himself.

"Yes I'm sure…don't worry I don't sell myself out like that…I'm ready but not going all the way at least not yet" Kurt said. Adam nodded before capturing Kurt's lips once more into open wet kisses that took their breathes away. Kurt moaned and spread his legs allowing Adam to feel their erections. They both groaned although they weren't going all the way it still felt damn good.

Adam thrusted his hips upward fast and hard pleasuring both Kurt and himself. Kurt moaned before wrapping his legs on Adam's waist shuddering when more friction was created between them. "ha…Adam…I'm not…ah…going to last" moaned out Kurt breathing hard and fast.

"Me neither" groaned Adam leaning and kissing Kurt hard. Kurt came arching his back and screaming out Adam's name. Adam continued with his uneven thrusting and not thinking he leaned in at Kurt's pale neck sucking hard sure to create a hickey. Not long he came too and they were both limp and tired.

"That felt really great Kurt thanks a lot" managed Adam kissing Kurt softly. Kurt only nodded before leaning back.

"ugh now I feel all gross" Kurt muttered Adam only laughed before moving himself and laying besides Kurt. "Haha well that's what we get for coming in our pants" he said yawning and eyes drooping. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Adam's waist.

"Now how are we going to look at dad and tell him that we did no funny business in his house" Kurt said laughing when Adam's eyes shot wide open.

"Ohh god I'm going to die aren't I" he said making Kurt laugh more. "No haha now come on let's get ourselves cleaned up and ready for bed" he said.

* * *

**Yes well that's all I have for now but like I said I hope you all enjoy these I'll come back soon. The story is also going to turn a whole 360 with something none of you would have seen coming but for now bye bye. Oh yea the song that Finchel sang was Selene by Imagine Dragons in case any of you want to hear it great band btw!**


End file.
